Gifts
by 9aza
Summary: Sequel to Behind Closed Doors. It's a year later and this time Starscream and Mrs. Bennett try to celebrate Valentine's day a little differently. Just a short oneshot.


A/N: I just couldn't resist. I know Valentine's Day depresses me, but now that it is over I felt like writing another fic that had a little fluff in it. The idea for this came to me at midnight when I was listening to Hey, Soul Sister and Before It's Too Late. I wrote it in a hurry so please excuse the crappiness.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! :D

**Gifts**

Once again, it was Valentine's Day at the Decepticon Base. Blackout and Scorponok were out, making potholes in roads; Bonecrusher, Barricade, and Frenzy were watching a marathon of 1,000 Ways To Die, and Mrs. Bennett was at work.

Bonecrusher, Barricade, and Frenzy were shocked by the different, and sometimes stupid, ways humans have died.

"Good thing Starscream isn't watching this or he'd never let Mrs. Bennett leave the house," muttered Barricade.

"Where _are_ the Seekers?," wondered Bonecrusher.

"Starscream's still asleep, Skywarp is in his room, doing certain…_things_; and Thundercracker is probably hanging out either at a Coffee Beans, the library, or some bar," answered Barricade.

"I-I s-still w-want t-to know w-what Skywarp is d-doing," muttered Frenzy.

The older two mechs ignored the youngling.

**XXX**

The first thing Starscream noticed when he onlined his optics that morning was that he was surrounded by bouquets of roses of different colors.

The second thing he noticed was that there was a small note taped to his chassis. He opened the note and it said: _I'm sorry I couldn't be here to see you wake up, but I hope these flowers make up for it. I love you. ~ Mrs. Bennett._

Starscream smiled. Mrs. Bennett always did know how to make a mech feel special; sometimes it nice to have a florist for a wife.

_Wait a minute_, he thought. _Why would she do this?_

He looked at the calendar and his optics widened.

"Slag it all to the Pit!"

**xxx**

"I take it he just found out it's Valentine's Day," muttered Barricade.

Starscream came rushing out of his room and into the kitchen.

Everyone just ignored the Seeker's cursing and the sounds of pans falling.

**xxx**

Starscream was trying to crack eggs into a bowl, but the slagging shells kept getting into the bowl.

"Frag this, I'm using my holoform," he muttered.

The holoform grabbed a small bowl and carefully cracked an egg.

Pieces of the shell fell in.

"Slag it!"

_A few minutes later…_

Thundercracker came back to the base to get a snack before heading to the bar. He entered the kitchen and froze at the sight.

Starscream (both mech and holoform) was wearing pink aprons and was covered in flour, egg yolks, milk, and cake mix.

The blue Seeker took a quick picture and left the base. He needed a drink, badly.

**xxx**

Starscream sagged at the results of his baking.

The cupcakes he baked were burnt and didn't smell so great.

"Maybe they're better on the inside," he muttered.

He stuck a toothpick in one of them and immediately knew it was crispy on the inside. _Maybe the icing will hide the bad taste_, he thought hopefully.

Starscream looked at himself and knew he had to clean himself up before Mrs. Bennett came home. He placed the cupcakes on a nearby table and headed towards the wash room.

**xxx**

When Starscream entered the kitchen to add icing to the cupcakes, he was shocked to find the plate he left them on empty except for a few crumbs.

"SON OF A GLITCH!"

Barricade entered the kitchen, while eating a cupcake.

Starscream glared at the mech. "Why did you eat the cupcakes?"

Barricade looked surprised. "They're cupcakes? I just thought they were bad doughnuts."

Starscream's optic twitched. "Get out."

"Why?"

"JUST GET THE FRAG OUT OF HERE!," he screeched.

Barricade ran out quickly.

"Starscream, I'm back!," called out a feminine voice.

"Why me?," moaned the Seeker.

**xxx**

Mrs. Bennett was sitting on the couch by herself (everyone left in such a hurry for some reason) and was watching an old episode of America's Next Top Model.

Starscream came in and sat down next to her.

"Hey, Starscream," she greeted. "What's wrong?"

The grumpy Seeker handed her a bowl of pink icing. "Here. I tried to make you some cupcakes but they got burnt and then Barricade ate them all."

Mrs. Bennett looked at the icing and smiled. "That's okay, I love icing."

She a spoonful and ate it. "It's sweet, like you."

"Really?"

Starscream smirked. He turned on his holoform and said, "You know, I think icing would look nice on you."

He stuck in a finger and smeared some icing on her cheek.

"Nah, I think it'll look better on you."

She took a handful and smeared it all over his face. "What do you know, pink _is_ your color," Mrs. Bennett giggled.

"Food fight?," he asked suddenly.

"Food fight," she confirmed.

The two then raced into the kitchen to gather their ammo.

* * *

A/N: I hoped you guys liked.

Please review, but no flames.


End file.
